The mainstream of streaming service on the Internet has becoming an OTT-V (Over The Top Video). MPEG-DASH (Moving Picture Experts Group phase-Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP) begins to be widely used as the fundamental technology (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).
In the MPEG-DASH, a delivery server prepares a group of encoded streams having different screen sizes and encoding rates for one movie content and a reproduction terminal requests the encoded stream having the optimal screen size and the optimal encoding rate depending on the state of the transmission path, thereby achieving adaptive streaming delivery.
In the MPEG-DASH, the encoded stream is stored in a file in the MP4 Fragmented Movie format. Further, a moov box of a file in the MP4 Fragmented Movie format includes no corresponding mdat box, and the edit list of the encoded stream put in the mdat box managed by the moof box is described in the moov box. The edit list is a list obtained by associating the reproduction start position of the encoded stream of content contained in the movie content with the reproduction time duration of the encoded stream reproduced from the reproduction start position in the order of reproduction.